


It Takes a Knight

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bratty Ciel, M/M, Masochism, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian's butler pride, Spanking, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel would rather play games than tell the butler what it is he needs. Good thing Sebastian knows Ciel better than he knows himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes a Knight

If it were up to Ciel, he'd never sit through another one of Sebastian's blasted lesson's ever again. He wasn't going to live that much longer anyway was he? None of this mattered. Nothing mattered besides fulfilling his contract with Sebastian, yet the damn demon insisted they waste hours on words and books and lessons. 

It wasn't that Ciel didn't enjoy exercising his brain, he just wasn't feel like himself. He had this itch under his skin that he couldn't satisfy. He wasn't sure what it was or where it came from, but it made him feel violent and aggressive. He wanted to hurt someone- no. He wanted someone to hurt him. That was it. That was the feeling. But that's completely insane isn't it? What sort of person craves bodily harm?

Ciel shifted restlessly in his seat. So, he was going mad. Well if that was all it was then what did he really have to worry about? It wasn't as if he needed his brilliant strategic mind to bring down the monsters that destroyed his family. No, he could just spend his time locked away dreaming about ridiculous things like cuts and bruises until he withered away. Oh wait no, he couldn't. If you asked Ciel the entire thing was ridiculous and most likely the symptom of some sort of mental illness he didn't know enough about to name. He wondered if the feeling would fade away or if it would grew like a hunger until it consumed him.

Sebastian cleared his through. Ciel's eyes snapped up from where they were staring blankly at the desk in front of him. The demon sighed very dramatically. "Young master, do kindly pay attention. We're nearly finished now. Shall I finish or are you busy counting the grains in the wood?"

Did he always have to be such a condescending bastard? Ciel's jaw clenched. "Might as well get on with whatever it is you're blathering about. Not as if you care what I want anyway. These asinine lessons are all you care about."

Sebastian's red eyes glowed. "Young master," he nearly growled. "I go to great trouble to prepare these lessons for you. It takes a great deal of time and consideration to put together the knowledge necessary for a _child_ of your place. Would you rather I not bother? Would you rather the whole of Britain saw you as an unlearned little delinquent?"

Oh he had him riled now. As much as it heated the boy, made him want to fight back, it excited him. He felt a crazed feeling bubbling under his skin. He wondered how far he could push him. Could he make Sebastian lose control enough to slap him? The idea made him shiver; made his cock twitch and his eyes want to roll back in his head. Was this craving for pain something sexual? He hadn't considered that before and he decided he didn't much care either way. He liked it.

"Time and consideration? You're practically reading it all out of a book!" Ciel sat back in his chair and gave his butler a prideful smirk. "It isn't my fault if you so carelessly slap any old thing together and call it a proper lesson. What the hell kind of butler are you feeding me this rubbish and calling it knowledge?"

There it was. The reaction he was looking for. Well, not quite. Damn that damn demon's near unbreakable composure. He'd insulted the man's pride and all he got was the slightest twitch of his right hand and narrowing eyes.

"Young master that is quite enough!" Ciel thrilled to see him so undone, even if he wasn't quiet where he wanted him. _Just a little further, Sebastian. Play into my hand, my favorite pawn._

Ciel sneered at him. "You call yourself a butler. You disappoint-"

_Slap_

The pain started in his left cheek and crackled its way into his brain and down into his spine. His eyes squeezed shit and he let the feeling consume him. He let it wash over him and he floated beneath its surface until it faded away to the dull ache of a light bruise. As soon as it was gone he wanted more. His hunger wasn't sated, but he felt different. He felt less aggressive and more... complacent? No, compliant. Ciel realized he ought to have felt humiliated, angry or even absolutely furious that a servant would raise a hand to him. Even if he was intentionally pushing him to do so.

"Honestly, my lord. I thought you knew better than this."

Ciel rubbed the side of his face and glared at the demon, putting on a front. "What are you on about? How dare you strike at me! I am the Earl Phantomhive! I am your master and you would lay a hand on me!"

Sebastian sighed. "Why can't you just ask for it, young master? Must you always resort to these childish games?"

"What are you talking about, Sebastian?" He knew. He'd figured it out. Ciel knew he wasn't stupid of course, but how could he possibly know what he was thinking? "Never mind, forget it. Let's just get back to the lesson." Ciel's insides felt like ice. What would his butler think of him now? Playing games to get the demon to slap him. What a ridiculous thing to do. What the hell was he thinking?

"Now, young master. What kind of butler would I be if I ignored my master's needs?"

Ciel's mouth opened in surprise. He knew... and he wanted to help? Well of course he did. He was a demon after all. He must enjoy hurting people.

"Don't be stupid, Sebastian. I don't _need_ anything. I'm just bored of this inane lesson!"

"Right of course, master," Sebastian said, but he was also sliding off his coat and gloves and placing them neatly on a nearby chair.

Ciel stood up abruptly knocking over his chair. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am taking care of my master. After all, he isn't feeling well."

Sebastian circled around the desk so he was standing beside him. Ciel repressed the urge to back away and hide in the corner, but he couldn't bring himself to speak.

"This is the only time I will show you what it is you need. After this, you must ask me for it. I won't play games with you when it comes to your heath and denying yourself what you need is certainly not healthy. Nor will it lead to anything productive getting done today."

Sebastian's hand grabbed the back of Ciel's neck. He shoved him forward so the bruised side of his face pressed against the wood and the boy was bent at the waist.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted and tried to push himself back up, but the demon was strong.

"Now, my lord," Sebastian was suddenly by his ear, speaking in that low seductive voice. "I understand this is all terribly confusing for you, but rest assured I have only your best interests in mind."

Ciel seemed to hear the sharp sound before he could feel where it came from. His eyes flew open wide and a gasp was retched from his throat. His bottom stung where the demon had smacked it. He seemed to have held back little strength in doing so and it hurt far worse than any spanking he'd ever gotten from his father.

"Se-" Ciel gasped. "Sebastian, what..?" His head spun as his aching ass sent pleasant tingles through his brain.

"Just relax, young master. Let me care for you. You'll feel better."

And he did. He relaxed as though Sebastian's will was his own and he let the demon strike him again and again sending waves of pain and pleasure through him. Ciel wasn't sure he could tell the difference between the two anymore. He was aware he was moaning and drooling on the desktop, but for all he was worth he couldn't bring himself to care.

His hips rocked back, pushing himself into every strike. His cock rubbed against the desk through his pants. He wasn't sure what felt better, his cock or his ass, but it was all so good.

"You're doing so well, young master." Sebastian murmured the words so lowly as if they weren't truly meant for him. As if the demon couldn't stop himself from speaking them aloud. "Writhing and crying, begging for more. Just look at you." The hand on his neck moved to stroke his hair. 

Ciel couldn't bare the affectionate gesture paired with the harsh beating. It was all too much, too good. He'd masturbated before. He knew what an orgasm was, but he'd never thought this was the kind of thing that would bring it about. He knew he was close, he could feel himself so near that release. Each harsh smack felt better and better.

Then he heard Sebastian say, "Such a wanton little boy you are, Ciel."

The young earl screamed. His body jolted and jerked under Sebastian's petting hand. There were tears in his eyes and for a moment he could neither see nor hear. When he recovered, he was surprised at himself. He expected to feel shame or anger, but instead he felt calm, content. He'd made a horrible mess of his pants at the hands of a demon who'd spanked him like a naughty child. And he felt good.

He pushed himself up off of the desk. Sebastian's hands fell away. Ciel took a deep breath to gather himself before he said, "I need to change clothes immediately."

Sebastian bowed and Ciel ignored his amused expression. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel supposed he'd underestimated his butler. He was anything but a simple pawn. Ciel had forgotten that Sebastian had never been anything but a knight.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
